All Is Pitch Black
by groaar
Summary: Pitch is back and this time he has a new plan in mind, a plan he is sure of that not even the guardians can cope with!


I'm actually working on another story right now but I just couldn't help myself, I was boiling over with inspiration and just had to write this story... I like Pitch, he's so gracious, just look at how the man moves!

I know my language is not perfect, but I do my best so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: Pitch and Jack Frost are from the film "Rise of the Guardians" by DreamWorks.

* * *

Pitch was fighting his way through the deep snow, silently cursing the man he knew lay behind it. As long as he had kept to the deep forest it had been fine, as the thick branches effectively hindered the snow from piling up, however the clearing which Pitch had just entered was literary buried in snow, much to the dismay of the man. The nightmare creator was by no means weak, not any longer, not like before, but the dark man was nothing compared to his former self. Not yet, he silently reminded himself as he took yet another step forward through the snow coloured landscape.

A painful seven years had passed since the incident with the guardians and though Pitch hated to admit it the recovery had required more out of him than he'd ever imagined. Nevertheless, in retrospect he could also see the benefits of this unpleasant incident, and these were now the force driving him.

The night dark man had a new plan in mind, a plan greater than the one before. It was a plan Pitch was sure of that not even the guardians could cope with and this was, without question, a thought he found most pleasurable.

All of a sudden a burst of icy wind caught hold of Pitch's black flowy robe, immediately turning the man on the defensive. Pitch was very aware of that one of his enemies had done quite a bit of work in this area, as could be seen by the copious amount of snow, and the chances that he still lingered were not nonexistent.

Silently, with a speed exceeding that plausible for most, Pitch merged with the closest shadow. From his safe heaven he slowly and carefully scanned the clearing and surrounding woods with his golden eyes. Despite his thorough screening of the area he failed to detect anyone though. The only thing present seemed to be the sad moaning of the wind as it played in the treetops high above the Nightmare King, and as he stood there in the shadows he cursed himself for being so easily swayed that even the slightest oddity could drive him to cower in the refuge of his beloved shadows.

It didn't take long before Pitch forgot about this bitterness though. As soon as he could detect the clattering sounds of hooves mixed into the whining of the wind the man's golden orbs shone up with something that could almost be mistaken for warmth, however this was not the case. Warmth was not a feeling Pitch was acquainted with and even the sensation of it was to him unfamiliar. No, what shone in those eyes was spitefulness. Pitch would never mistake the sound of one of his own fearlings.

The sound was coming ever closer, and at a tremendous speed, so Pitch hurriedly stepped out of the shadows, reluctant to miss the arrival of his only companions. A smile spread on his greyish lips as a horse shaped nightmare stepped forward from the woods, slowing down into a trot upon the sight of its master. To ever think they had turned against him, Pitch mused, reaching out his hand so he could touch the magnificent black creature. He could feel the fear ooze out of every pore on the horse and every particle of its being was breathing panic. Laying his hand upon the cold muzzle Pitch felt extremely content. Nothing could ever beat the pure essence of fear, nothing a creature of darkness like himself could imagine, at least.

Having collected the fear Pitch wavered for a moment, unable to decide whether to mount the creature and head back to his lair or whether he should send the fearling off to perform yet another task.

The horse trampled its heavy hooves impatiently to the ground, eager to set off in sprint again, now that it had completed its mission, and Pitch slowly withdrew his hand from the cold nightmare. Throwing its head up in the air the horse neighed, evidently bursting with energy to go hunt for new fears and terrors for its master to feast upon. The sound it produced was unearthly, cold and hollow, but it was much like music to the tall man's ears and this was enough of a cue for Pitch to make up his mind. The nightmare was hungry for fear and he couldn't let the poor creature starve, now could he?

Without further warning the horse like creature sat of at a raging speed, its hooves barely toughing the snowy surface as it seemingly flew towards the thick wall of trees. In a matter of seconds the creature was merely a dark spot, almost undetectable amongst the uncountable trees of the big forest.

The Nightmare King had twisted his body so that he could follow the creature with his eyes and a grin slowly crept up on his ash gray face as he thought of all the havoc his fearling would cause in an innocent child's mind. Nothing delighted him quite as much as the thought of a child robbed of hope, robbed of light, fed with fear. It was such a captivating scenario it was priceless, and Pitch had the privileged to enjoy it over, over and over again.

Yet, there were those who couldn't quite take this to heart, a few who actually thought that relishing in such pleasures was sinfully wrong. In his dark and crooked mind however, Pitch saw nothing wrong with it, and he surely couldn't care less about what the guardians thought about his subject of joy. As a matter of fact the dark haired man found it rather hilarious that someone could even expect him _not_to enjoy the terrors of others. He was built to feed of that fear after all, and who didn't enjoy a good meal?

A sudden chill crept up along Pitch's spine and to his displeasure he noticed that the deep snow had soaked through his cloak and that the hem was now dripping with icy water. Shuddering Pitch sat of walking again. There was no point in standing around here wasting time cursing the others when he could do so just as well in his nice little cavern.

Having almost re-entered the thick cluster of trees a gust of wind anew caught hold of Pitch, rustling his hear and biting his skin. On top of this it made the wet cloth of his robe cling to his body, chilling him further. As the wind increased in power black grains of sand whirled up into the air, encircling their master in something that almost reminded Pitch of a wicked dance. Slowly the cold wind lifted the sand to higher and higher altitudes and tilting his head back Pitch let his golden eyes follow the silent yet violent movements of the sand.

However, looking up at the sky, black sand and whirling snow wasn't all to be seen. Much to Pitch's dissatisfaction, when squinting his eyes he could also make out an all too familiar character approaching him from the distance. A cheerless grin sneaked onto the night dark man's gray lips as he realized he was going to be the subject of an aerial attack.

A lethally clod burst of energy was fired off from midair, but having foreseen the attack a swift jump to his right was all it took for the lithe man to avoid it. The ground, which only seconds ago had been Pitch's footing, received the full blow of the attack and where snow previously had been now only ice could be seen.

Pitch's grin didn't falter.

"Now, now Frost that's not very nice" he taunted as he turned to face his attacker. The youngish man was standing tall, his staff raised in a threatening position.

"Pitch" the boy growled, pointing the tip of his wooden rod towards the taller man's throat "I don't know what you're up to but I'll put a stop to it now" Jack menaced.

"Marvellous!" Pitch exclaimed, sarcasm plastered all over his features "don't you have better things to do though? Like… hmm, what is it you do? Chase snowflakes down the street?" the dark man continued dryly, swatting the stick aside.

Nonchalantly Pitch pushed passed the young guardian, and ignoring the angry expression etched into Jack's blue eyes he continued towards home. The Nightmare King had neither the time nor patience to deal with brats, not today, and not any other day for that matter.

The tall man pressed on pretending not to hear it when Jack demanded that he stop, not until one of the guardian's icy attacks brushed against his right arm, that is. Pitch turned around and glared at the younger spirit, bearing his teeth in a similar manner to a ferocious beast.

"What?" he bellowed, scowling deeply as his gaze locked with blue eyes.

"I said 'how come you're up here again?'" Jack repeated not once letting his staff drop by even an inch.

Pitch was slightly taken aback by the question, utterly stupid as it was. What did the snow-boy think he was doing if not his usual work? A fact Pitch laconically pointed out to his harasser. Jack however was not satisfied with this brief answer.

Why had he come back? How had he got out? What was he doing here? Why didn't he just stay away? What was he up to this time? The stream of questions seemed to have no end and Pitch had to admit he was rather surprised by how genuinely oblivious the young guardian had been to the prospect of his return.

Such innocence, Pitch mused and thoughtfully rested his jaw lightly on top of his hand as he observed Jack Frost. Slowly the tall man could feel his levels of choler receding, the anger in his face being replaced with a smug expression. Pitch might just have been presented with a good opportunity after all; innocence was prone to spawn fear.

"Did you really think you could trap me down there forever?" Pitch questioned, taking one step towards Jack, golden orbs locking onto icy blue.

The snow spirit did not answer but neither did he back away, so the taller man continued.  
"As I already have pointed out even I have a job to do, even if none of you _guardians_seem to think so" Pitch hummed taking yet another step forward.

The boy still held his ground but Pitch could see that Jack's body had tensed as he readied himself to launch an attack, just in case the older man came too close.

"Really, so if you're doing your job then how come the balance is still thrown off?" Jack demanded, clearly unconvinced by the answer he had received.

"Oh, is it really?" Pitch said with feigned surprise, tilting his head slightly to the left to add to the charade.

The winter spirit snorted and didn't even bother replying, instead he countered with a new question. Jabbing the tip of his staff at Pitch's chest he demanded to know what the nightmare creator was up to this time.

"As for now, nothing" the taller man answered tiredly, sidestepping slightly to avoid the irritating poke. His patience was wearing thin and he wasn't sure of how much longer he could stand the pesky little guardian's hostile treatment, not even if the prospect of a reward was in sight.

"Liar" Jack hissed and charged at the dark man. The attempt was futile though, as Pitch as easily avoided this attack as he had his first one. _Young people never learn_ he mused to himself and merged with the surrounding shadows_.  
_  
Pitch derived a sort of crooked pleasure from watching the young man in the safety of the shadows. He knew the snow spirit was aware of him still being present, and the frustration over not knowing the precise location of Pitch was clearly written all over the young man's pale features.

Patiently the tall dark man waited as the young guardian step by step approached the shadowy area of the clearing and when within his reach he reappeared right behind the lanky young boy. Pitch stood there for a while, quietly biding his time, but it didn't take him long to run out of patience and so he leant forward.

"Hmm, maybe I just don't feel like working" the dark man whispered into the boy's pale ear, thus startling Jack to the degree that he jumped a few feet away from the taller man.

Laughing scornfully at the younger's reaction Pitch anew started heading back towards his comfortable cave. Playing with Jack Frost had proven quite fun but not amusing enough to entertain the Nightmare King for long. After all he had far more important things to do.

Jack on the other hand did not seem to think this was a solution fit for this situation and before Pitch had even walked ten steps the guardian had caught up with him and placed his stick in the way of Pitch, obstructing him from moving forward.

The dark haired man could feel his levels of rage building up again and through gritted teeth he growled at Jack to move out of the way. Cheekily the boy replied that he would as long as Pitch provided him with an explanation.

At this point, if Pitch would have been stronger and more vigorous, he would have pulled out his scythe and brought this particularly annoying guardian's life to a quick end. Though, as matters were now, the dark man could only muster up the energy to ball his hands into tight fists, the pressure so strong it caused his gray knuckles to whiten. In a voice as bitter as gall he hissed at Jack that he had no intention whatsoever to discuss the matter with a childish little brat who kept on assaulting him every other minute.

Raged flared up in the harasser's icy eyes and for a moment it seemed as if the winter spirit was going to jump Pitch again, but the white haired boy apparently got his temper under control in the last minute and calmly seated himself on the snow covered ground.

"Well?" Jack demanded. Every muscle in his face seemed to be as tense as it could but the younger's voice remained calm, cool as ice. Golden eyes carefully regarded the guardian, Pitch hadn't exactly expected the troublemaker to give in to his demands and he was now silently debating over how to tackle the sudden turn of events. He approached the matter from a few different angles but as he was unable to see any real disadvantages on his part he warily started speaking.

Pitch began with telling the frosty guardian about the nightmares that had dragged him down into his lair, how they had tormented him for years, how they had never left him alone, how they had driven him to the verge of madness.

"That is until I found a feeling that is stronger than fear" Pitch concluded a small smile tugging at the corners of his greyed lips, a smile that looked oddly out of place on the face of a bitter man.

Pitch could see a glimmer of hope be lit in the back of Jack's eyes. A hope of that Pitch had actually come to understand his wrongdoings and had turned for the better. The pale face was basically screaming 'love', 'dreams', 'hope' and Pitch made a small effort to play along a little longer before asking Jack if he wanted to know what this feeling was. The guardian had nodded eagerly.

"Hate, Jack" Pitch said, letting the words slowly drips from his lips, drenched in all the venom his voice could muster. The horrified expression on Jack's face had been wonderfully priceless and Pitch threw his head back in a cascade of sinister laughter.

The Nightmare King was now towering over Jack and his golden eyes were reduced into mere slits, glaring at the younger spirit with an indisputable hatred.  
"You shouldn't be surprised Jack, after all it is you and the other guardians who drove me to this" Pitch sneered and stepped even closer to Jack, who sat as still as if he would be frozen to the ground, and indeed, it would be no miracle if he was.

"But I guess I should thank you" Pitch continued mockingly and throwing his hands out to his sides he added that if not for the guardians he'd still be living in the belief that fear could not be conquered by anything.

Jack remained immobile, and for once in his life quiet, his blue eyes cast down to the ground. The tall man quirked an eyebrow at the sight, there was a certain pleasance in watching your enemies when they were at their weakest. Those icy orbs that normally displayed such life and energy now shone empty, glazed with disbelief and worry. Hate was a powerful emotion, a fact evident to both men preset.

"But, at least you haven't won the kids over" Jack finally retorted. However, his voice was deflated and he steadily refused to lift his gaze from the snow-covered ground.

Instantaneously Pitch knew Jack was referring to the balance and Pitch was very well aware of that it was currently not in his favour, however this time that was not his goal, not his immediate goal at least. Moreover, the way the white haired spirit had addressed him suggested Jack was rather aware of that this might be the case, too.

"You cannot reach out to all kids though…" the nightmare creator bluntly pointed out as he stepped away slightly from the boy on the ground.

Pitch found himself overcome with a sudden urge to share his plan with the younger man, only because he wanted to see the reaction this would cause. He was already relishing in how he had managed to affect the winter spirit so far, and the aspect of what might lie ahead, well Pitch thought he might find it rather satisfactory.

"Did you know Jack that people need fear to survive? That fear is what stops them from doing unreasonably stupid things and that it is what helps people prepare for the hardship and pain they will be forced to face at some point in life" Pitch asked, and Jack nodded regretfully.

"Well, the majority of children won't get this preparation now" the Nightmare King stated maliciously, and staring intently at the young spirit Pitch joyfully continued explaining to Jack how the world would be plunged into chaos when these kids grew up, and how they, unprepared as they would be, slowly would come to lose faith in the guardians.

"I don't really care if it takes 100 years or even 200 years, just knowing that the day will come when you and the others will be crushed, it's enough for me" the tall man assured Jack, nonchalantly brushing of a few snowflakes that had stuck to his dark robe.

"Oh, and on the other end we have the 'jackpots', the children you lot don't…" Pitch started but was finally cut off by an outraged guardian.

"And just why are you telling me this? You're practically begging me to stop you" Jack blurted out, suspicion mixing with perplexity in his big blue eyes, an expression that made Pitch smile viciously. The boy was indeed very naïve, and it was only adding to his amusement.

"That's where you're wrong Jack!" the tall man sneered "or do you actually have an idea of how to stop me?" he added sneakily.

Jack was gaping as if to answer, however as no sound came out Pitch couldn't help but scoff. The frustration on Jack's face was obvious and the dark man could see he was desperately looking for an answer to shut him up with. Pitch wasn't worried though, this time he had thought over everything thoroughly.

"I'll tell the others and we'll stop you, we've done so before so there's nothing stopping us from doing it again" the pale, skinny boy threatened, earning a glance from Pitch urging him to go on.

"Well, we'll just find a way to make you work" Jack stated in a matter of fact manner. The nightmare creator merely raised his brow at this empty threat, begging Jack to go on with this master plan, pointing out that the guardians didn't really have anything on him, no buttons to push or any threads to pull.

The pale guardian cringed at the remark and Pitch was revelling in the pleasure. Both he and Jack knew that this time Pitch was in the right.

After a rather lengthy silence during which neither of the two knew what to say, something suddenly seemed too dawn on the younger of the two and opening his round blue eyes wide he directed a terrified glance at the gray, tall man.

"What about the…" Jack started tentatively, then pausing as if he would be hesitant over how to continue "what about the' jackpots'?" the white haired finally managed, obviously disgusted by his own choice of words.

"Ah, the jackpots, I almost forgot" Pitch mumbled, bringing his hand up to slowly stroke the smooth skin of his chin "well we know what happens when children experience no fear, do we not Jack?" the older man continued, grinning sinisterly.

Hesitatingly Jack nodded and Pitch's grin grew wider with every second.

"On the other hand, if you keep on tormenting the same soul over and over again, do you know what happens then Jack? Do you?" Pitch roared leaning closely into the guardian's pale face.

Mutely Jack shook his head, the movement being so slow that it did not even cause the white locks to dance around the young man's face. However, Pitch was not waiting for an answer as the pure expression of shock etched into the winter spirit's widened eyes was enough to urge him on.

"They will turn to hatred Jack, as they will eventually come to realize that fear can only truly ever be defeated by hate. One day they will turn to me, they will follow _me_! One day they'll create havoc and torment the precious children you tired to protect!" at this point the bogeyman was breathing wildly, his chest heaving up and down in agitation.

Golden orbs had keenly been observing the frosty guardians face all along, and so far all they had detected was anger, shock and desperation, all of which were wonderful feelings indeed. Now though, Pitch had also managed to catch a glimpse of something else. It wasn't strong and it had been concealed rather well, but deep in Jack's ice coloured eyes Pitch had sensed fear, and nothing could have made his day more perfect.

Now, that the winter-boy was rendered speechless, Pitch concluded there was no pint in him wasting more time here when he could be out tormenting his chosen few instead. So, directing one final nettlesome remark at the testy young guardian the tall man, laughing, sunk back into the shadows, this time leaving the clearing for good.

Left in the clearing, sitting on top of the cold snow, was the white haired boy. His breath came out in small puffs, turning as white as his hair in the frosty winter air. His face was twisted into an expression of confused rage and his eyes, blue as the wintery sky above him, shone with worry. Pitch's voice continued to ring through his ears still long after the nightmarish man had vanished.  
**  
**"And Jack, there is _nothing _you can do to stop it, _nothing_!"

* * *

So, that's the story, hope you liked it :)

I changed the title because I noticed someone already had used the one I had used originally.  
I also decided to make a second chapter. It will be up as soon as I have finished writing it (it will probably take some time though...)

Please leave a comment if you feel like it. It would be of great help to me!


End file.
